Love Resurrection
by Tami the Scene Queen
Summary: Ever wonder what Cody thought about Gwen and Trent kissing in the sixteenth episode of Total Drama Island? How will he deal with it? And what will a certain bookworm think about this? [NoCo One-Shot]


**Note: Hello! :) This is my 1st NoCo fic EVER and my 2nd Total Drama fan fiction! Noah x Cody is my favorite fanon pairing in the whole wide world so I had to make this one-shot! You have no idea how shameful I have felt! A NoCo fan who's never wrote a NoCo fan fiction? I was ashamed! But not anymore! I really hope I portrayed the characters correctly and didn't make them OOC! So anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Dedicated and written for: TheQueenofBooks1000 for being so awesome and writing great fan fictions! Thank you for writing "Embarrassing Intoxication" I loved it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in the show! If I did...there would be way too much NoCo!**

* * *

It was just another calm and relaxing day at the Playa for Cody Anderson. He had a refreshing morning and a whole lot of fun down by the pool. The hot sun beat down on his already burnt skin and all the swimming really wore him out. Today was almost perfect, just like all of the others. That was until the remaining losers had to go watch the latest Total Drama Island episode. All of them had to meet at the small pool, where the big screen TV was. The sixteenth episode of the reality television series was now airing for the first time, and Chris wanted all of the ex-contestants to watch. Every time a new episode was going to play, the losers had to see it, due to the fine print.

Once the campers arrived at the pool, some of them sat on the side while others jumped in it. "I can't wait for the new episode!" Cody remarks. He sits down on the ledge of the pool, in between Noah and Beth. "I'll get to see more of Gwen." Everyone was already so used to hearing this, so his comment causes them to roll their eyes. "Like she hasn't already had enough screen time." Noah adds with a hint of sarcasm. "You're absolutely right, Noah!" Cody replies, smiling sincerely at the male. He obviously didn't notice Noah's sarcasm, which slightly irritated the bookworm. "Eh, what-ever!" It was strange for Cody how he and Noah suddenly became friends once entering Playa Des Losers. He was surprised that there was no sign of awkwardness between them after the ear kiss. They haven't brought up the subject or even talked about it since the incident occurred. Suddenly, Cody's thoughts about that moment get interrupted by the static on the television.

The catchy tune of "I Wanna Be Famous" is heard from the opening theme of Total Drama Island. Cody and Beth both sing along, creating a feeling of annoyance inside Noah. He opens his mouth to say something, but Eva beats him to it. "SHUT UP! I WANNA WATCH THE SHOW!" Beth turns around and states, "But Eva, the shtow hashtn't even shtarted yet." Saliva spurts out of her mouth, disgusting Eva, Noah, and Cody. The opening theme song ends and the television show finally began.

It turns out that the challenge was about a scavenger hunt for keys. The remaining contestants have to find their key in a difficult place, in order to open up a treasure chest. "Ooh this looks exciting! I hope Gwen wins this one." Cody comments. "Let's put Gwen to the side and focus on the new episode, GOSH!" Harold shouts, causing the small tech-geek to shut up. "For once I agree with Harold." Noah said, sending daggers towards Cody's direction. He shrunk back and gave his cynical friend a guilty smile. "Ok that's enough!" Courtney declares, finally stopping the slight commotion.

The screen showed the remaining eleven campers going their separate ways to search for the key that they were given. During some of the scenes, laughter and sighs of annoyance came from a number of individuals at the Playa. But Cody didn't pay any attention to any of the opinions his peers made. Right now, all he was focused on was the Goth girl of his dreams.

But it wasn't too long until a certain part of the episode appeared. Trent helped Gwen find her key by pouring water into the skunk hole. And that was when she kissed him on the lips. Noah turned to smirk at Cody only to find him look grief-stricken. The smirk of the tan male's face faded into a surprised expression. "Uhh Cody…are you okay?" He asks, tapping the boy's shoulder. Cody was staring into the distance until he felt Noah's touch. "Oh, um, yeah, of course." He replies, followed by nervous chuckles. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Maybe because the girl you love kissed another guy." Noah stated, raising an eyebrow. Cody lowered his eyes to stare at the chlorinated water beneath him, slowly swishing it around with his foot. "It's ok Noah! As long as Gwen is happy…I'm happy." Cody's teal eyes now shined even brighter. He shut his eyes for a brief moment before getting up to leave. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, ok?"

"You want me to come with you in the same stall?" Ezekiel asks out of no where. "Wow…that's not creepy at all." Noah chuckles. Cody slowly backs away in aversion. "Uh no dude, that's gross!" "Oh ok!" Ezekiel says, going back to picking his nose. Everyone cringed at the horrid sight of the home-schooler, and very soon diverted their attention to the big screen.

* * *

It has been ten minutes since Cody told everyone he was going to the bathroom and the latest episode of Total Drama was almost over. "Hey Noah!" Beth tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He snapped. "Do you shthink Cody'sth ok?" "Well that's a rhetorical question," Noah droned. "I don't know brainiac! Why are you asking me?"

Beth sighed, "Well, you guysth are really good friendsth. I justh thought you would know, that'sth all." The ending credits for Total Drama started rolling, causing everyone else to get up and leave. Noah let out a heavy sigh, "Ok fine, I'll go check on him." He got up and started walking away from the smaller pool. "Be nicthe to him, okay?" Beth shouted. "I can hear you just fine!" Noah yelled back. "And ok just get off my back already."

* * *

Noah looked inside the bathrooms to look for Cody. Even the women's restroom, which made Courtney have a fit and throw rolls of toilet paper at the bookworm. Since Noah wasn't dumb, the next place he decided to look for Cody was in his room.

Knock! Knock! Knock! There was no answer. "Cody, it's me Noah!" A brief silence filled the air, making it really awkward. "Open the door!" "Go away!" Cody yelled. His voice sounded weary and a little muffled through the closed door. Noah pounded harder at the door and shouted, "Just open the door damnit! I need to talk to you."

After a couple minutes, Noah was about to leave because he thought Cody wasn't going to answer. He started to saunter away when he heard a creak behind him. Noah looks at the direction from where he heard the noise to find Cody at the entrance to his room, but he looked different. His hair was messy, his eyes bloodshot, and his face was red. An expression of shock and worry appeared on Noah's normally smug face.

"Cody…we need to talk right now!" He paced himself towards Cody's room and slammed the door behind him. Noah found a bunch of crumpled tissues on the floor by the bed. Cody slumped towards the end of his bed, only to be joined by his sarcastic friend. "I'm pretty sure I already know what's wrong. It's Gwen and Trent, isn't it?" The gap-toothed male didn't answer or speak. "Answer me!" Noah harshly demanded. "Ok it is!" Cody finally admitted. "But please don't tell anyone."

"Do you really think I'm unintelligent enough to set that into motion?" Noah asked. "Of course not!" Cody said. "You're the smartest guy I know." The cynic couldn't help but develop a small smile at that comment. "You just now noticed?" Cody shook his head and surprised Noah by hugging him all of a sudden.

"Please help me!" The scrawny geek cried, laying his head against Noah's chest. "I don't know what to do." He sniffled a couple times before looking at his pal with somber eyes. Noah took a deep breath and stroked Cody's head of hair. "Well if you want my honest opinion, I would say that she's a moron for not acknowledging your affection towards her."

Cody wipes some of his falling tears and grips onto Noah's shirt tighter. "You really think so?" The know-it-all smirks and nods his head. "Honey…I know so! And besides, Gwen wasn't right for you anyways. She had her eyes on that poser of a musician Trent since day one. If she was really interested in you, she would've actually made time to talk to you. Cody, you don't need an unthankful bitch to be your girlfriend." The smaller brunette was now gazing at Noah and soon fixed his posture.

"Noah…remember when you kissed my ear in your sleep during the awake-a-thon?" The tan male's eye's widened at Cody's sudden question. "This is off topic! Is it really necessary to bring this up in your current situation?" Cody looked at Noah with puppy-dog eyes. "I just want to know…please…" It took a couple minutes before he nodded his head. "Yes I do remember."

"Did you like it?" Cody asked again. Noah groaned. "I thought I was asking the questions, not you. Wasn't this supposed to be about Gwen right now?" Cody fiddles with his fingers and took a side glace at his friend. "Sorry, I was just curious." Noah places an arm around Cody's back and softly rubs it. "You don't need to apologize for anything. But why are you always after someone who doesn't appreciate you? You don't even realize there already is someone who does."

Cody tilts his head looking dumbfounded. "What are you saying?" By this time, Noah was feeling beyond his limits of stress. "I'm saying that it's absolutely idiotic to keep liking someone who you know will never like you back. Why do you even like Gwen, huh? She pretty much treats you like a piece of shit on the ground. If I were Gwen I wouldn't do that to you. For example, if you liked me I would actually be considerate about it." Noah directs his eyes away from Cody, but he could still feel him staring at him.

There was a long silent pause, which finally got Noah to look back at the other boy who had his mouth agape. "I said too much didn't I?" The bookworm felt his cheeks burn up with a blush. He slowly inched away from his mopey friend and stood up. "I think I should go now…" He was about to turn and leave when Cody's hand gripped his own.

"Don't leave!" Noah was shocked by the words that came out of Cody's mouth. He turned around only to find another melancholy expression on Cody's face. "Stay…" Noah complied and sat next to him, only this time, he was much closer. Cody scoots closer and lightly grazes the side of Noah's cheek with his hand. "All I ever wanted was for somebody to love me. Maybe even like me…for who I really am." Before Noah could respond, Cody slammed his lips against his. He closed his eyes and softly moaned into the shared kiss. Noah, on the other hand, was way too astounded to do anything, or even kiss back. He froze in place and didn't flinch or blink an eye.

When Cody pulled apart, Noah started rambling. "Wait a second, I thought you were Gwensexual. Or maybe even straight!" Cody giggled as his cheeks turned into a rosy tint. "Well…actually…I'm bisexual. I've never told anyone before…but you're the first." Noah smiled brightly and actually giggled himself. "So I'm guessing that you like me back?" "What do you think?" Cody shot back, raising an eyebrow. The cynic playfully rolled his eyes and kissed his Cody on the lips again.

"Can you do me a favor?" Cody asked, tracing circles on top of Noah's hand. "Sure, what is it?" And what Cody said next caught his buddy Noah by surprise. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" The tan boy's face was as red as a fire truck. "What the hell?!" "Please!" "But the others-" Noah was interrupted by a finger to his lips, shushing him. "I'll be sad if you don't." Cody pleaded. It only took one smile from his friend to know the answer. And without even thinking about turning off the lights or changing into pajamas, the two guys lay in bed holding each other close and cuddling until they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Noah felt the warmth of the sun on Cody's bed sheets. He opened his eyes and smiled at what he saw, which was Cody's sleeping face. Noah brushed his bangs out of the tech-geek's face and kissed his forehead. "I hope you slept well, my angel." Cody blinked his eyes open and flashed a gap-toothed smile at his sleeping partner. "Awwww, how sweet Noah! I did, thank you very much!" Noah did a facepalm and groaned. "Shit, I didn't think you would hear that."

Their adorable love affair suddenly got interrupted by the front door getting kicked open. Noah glared at Cody, "I thought you locked the door." "Don't blame me! You were the one who slammed the door last night." Cody said defensively. Noah sighed and looked up to the sky, like he was speaking to God. "Oh life…why do you hate me so?"

The person who kicked the door open and barged into their room was Tyler. "Dudes! Dudes! Guess what?" He shouted. "You finally realized you suck at sports?" Noah sarcastically replied, leaving Cody to quietly chuckle. "Uh no…why are you two in the same bed?" Cold nervous sweat started to drip down Noah's forehead. He didn't know what to say, but thanks to Cody, he was saved by the bell. "We were having a sleepover party!"

Tyler just stupidly stood there and said, "Oh…well invite me next time!" Cody and Noah both gave each other puzzled expressions. "He is perfect for Lindsay." Noah muttered to Cody under his breath. "Anyways, as I was saying," Tyler continued. "I wanted to tell Cody that Trent got voted off and I think he and Gwen are on bad terms." Noah glanced to his right to see Cody's face brighten. "Wow, I can't believe my ears right now." Tyler nodded. "I know! C'mon let's greet him! He's at the breakfast buffet right now." Cody motions his hand for him to go on by himself. "I'll catch up with you later, okay? I need to talk to Noah." "Ok, later!" Tyler yells, sprinting down the hallway.

Noah and Cody both got out of bed and stretched before one of them closed the door, making sure to lock it this time. "You still like her don't you?" Cody faced Noah who had a look of discontent on his face. The light brunette sighed and kissed Noah on the cheek. "I'll admit I do still have some feelings for her. Crushes don't just go away like that." Noah lowered his head and crossed his arms, turning away from Cody. "I should've known! For once…I'm actually…an idiot!"

Cody pulls Noah into his warm embrace and nuzzles his head against his cheek. "You're far from an idiot Noah." Cody cooed. "Don't ever think of yourself that way. You're my favorite person here…maybe even in the whole world, but my feelings for Gwen are definitely not as strong as they were before. My love and affection burns much stronger for you than for her. You showed me that there is a second chance at love, and that it can happen to anyone. So don't give up! You helped me so now I'll help you." He brushed his soft lips against Noah's and planted a delicate kiss on them. "I love you…and don't worry…this will be our little secret." Cody concluded, stroking Noah's tan cheek a few more times before getting up and leaving the room. When the door shut behind him, Noah just sat on the bed, pondering about what Cody said.

* * *

**Aftermath: I tried making this as realistic as I could lol! Sorry if it seemed rushed at all! And I know I made Gwen sound like an awful bitch in this story and I apologize for that! She's actually one of my favorite Total Drama characters lol! I just wanted to make this story come to life and my the characters as in-character as possible! Please favorite and review! Thank you! :D**


End file.
